


【翔润】绝对逮捕（5）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】绝对逮捕（5）

几日后，松本坐在飞驰的新干线上，发呆地看着窗外的风景化成一条条虚无的线从眼前掠过。  
这次的出行严格保密，对外宣称是放公假，实则有线人在前几日传来了神户山口组的消息，谨慎起见松本决定亲自前往接应。  
松本双手环绕在胸前，陷入了沉思，山口组有了新的动静，应该是与东京这边有关所以线人才发来了讯息。

傍晚到达了下榻的酒店，松本略微乔装打扮后，只身前往神户东门街。  
港都会馆是神户远近闻名的会馆，不仅仅是因为里面接待的小姐一个个貌美如花，会馆装修高档华丽，更是因为这是山口组旗下最重要的产业之一。  
松本润一身纯黑色西装，没有系上领带的衬衫开了三颗扣子，脖子上垂入领口的银质吊坠隐约可见，性感又迷人，刘海松散地吹在额前多了一丝慵懒，就像是夜游的贵公子一样。  
轻松进入会馆，松本挑了一个显眼的位置坐下，马上有两位小姐见状围了过来。  
“这位客人眼生的很，是第一次来吗？”坐在松本右侧手边的女子开口。  
“嗯。”松本心不在焉的应和着。  
“客人想点什么，有指名吗？”  
“我要你们这里人气最高的姑娘，有吗？”松本问道。  
“客人， 您是说……沙耶子吗？”  
“我不知道她叫什么，总之本少爷要最好的。”松本翘起了二郎腿，双手展开架在沙发靠背上，一副大爷的做派。  
“沙耶子姐姐今晚会有表演，表演完后她会主动选择今晚的客人喔。”  
“架子这么大？”  
“fufufu，这位客人您真会开玩笑，这是我们这里的特别规则呢～”旁边的女子眉眼如波。  
“那我们拭目以待吧。”松本挑起嘴角，露出一个势在必得的笑容。  
“客人您长得这么好看，想必沙耶子姐姐也不能抵挡呢。”

前方舞台的灯光突然熄灭，原本人声鼎沸的会所也慢慢安静下来。劲爆的背景音乐响起，一个身着旗袍的女子站在舞台中央的钢管边，伴随着音乐的节奏妖娆地扭动起了身体。柔若无骨的身段，开叉到大腿根部的裙摆中隐约可见纤长白皙的大腿，欢呼声此起彼伏。  
一舞毕，全场掌声雷动，与他人不同的是，松本润只是一动不动地坐着，目光直勾勾地盯着沙耶子美丽的脸庞，保持着微笑。  
很快台上的沙耶子就注意到了松本，妩媚一笑，款款朝台下松本的座位走去。  
本来围绕在松本身边的姑娘纷纷让道，沙耶子贴着松本的身体坐下，在耳边妩媚地开口，“这位客人觉得我的舞怎么样？”纤细的手掌抚摸上松本的胸膛。  
松本轻笑，搂过沙耶子的身体，“我更喜欢看你只为我一个人而跳。”  
樱井翔办完案从包间里走出来看到的正是这一幕，一个长相貌美，穿着暴露的女子正靠在松本润身边亲密地说着话。原本想要对松本乘胜追击的樱井，在上次大会后接到紧急调遣通知，原本警视厅派到神户山口组的内应突然被人发现死于家中，因为死者是内应，上头遂要求樱井进行秘密调查。  
可是为什么这个号称正在休假的人，却出现在了高级会所，身边还坐着一个投怀送抱的女人？！樱井皱起了眉，跟身边的同事说道：“木下さん，你先回去，我马上就来。”  
木下离开后，樱井悄悄地坐在了松本的斜后方。

而那头的沙耶子正在以旁边人听不到的声音附在松本耳边轻声地说道：“所有的信息都在这个u盘里。”  
语毕，松本感觉西服的口袋一动。  
由于两人几乎贴身坐着，再加上周围昏黄的灯光，哪怕是身边的人都难以发现两人的举动。  
松本低头，凑到沙耶子耳边，“继续待命，不要轻易行动。”  
身后座位上的樱井失手捏碎了手里的玻璃酒杯，虽然松本是在办公，但对于毫不知情的樱井来说眼前旖旎的风光却格外地扎眼。  
松本拥着沙耶子喝了几杯酒，随后独自离开了会馆。

樱井一路尾随着松本来到了下榻的酒店，看着松本进入了电梯，来到前台出示了警察证，“你好，请帮我调查一下一位名叫松本润的男性住在哪一间房。”  
酒店的前台一见是警察，急忙查阅了电脑，告诉了樱井具体的房间号。  
站在松本润的门前，樱井翔沉默地看着门牌号，掏出了手机。  
电话没多久就被接起，“喂？樱井さん？”那头传来松本脱衣服的声音。  
“润，你现在在哪？”  
松本犹豫了一下，“呃，我在家里，怎么了？”  
樱井捏紧了手机。  
“开门。”声音平静地听不出一丝情绪。  
“啊？”  
“开门。”樱井又重复了一遍。  
“你在说什么……？”松本不解。  
“我让你现在，开门。”  
半信半疑地打开了宾馆的房门，却看见本该在东京的樱井翔站在自己的房门口。  
松本润瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么在这里？”  
樱井大步跨进房间，站在卧室的中央问道：“你又怎么会在这里？”  
“我……”松本不能把自己的任务如实告知樱井，只能选择撒谎，“我休假，来玩的。”  
“那个女人是谁？”樱井步步逼近。  
松本突然有些心慌，“哪个女人……？”  
“她的味道可好？”樱井掂着松本的下巴，眼神讳莫如深。  
“你在说什么……”  
“你喜欢她？”  
松本觉得额头好像出了些汗，拍开樱井的手，转身躲开这个危险的距离，否认道：“我不知道你在说什么。“  
“我都看到了。”被樱井锐利的眼神盯着，松本如芒在背。  
“……那，那又怎样？！”不能再被樱井的气势压地说不上话了。  
“哦？你喜欢她？”樱井眼色一沉，拉住松本敞开的衬衫领口，“是她能让你更舒服，还是我？”  
“当然是她了！”松本跳脚，其实根本和沙耶子没有任何的关系，却脱口而出不想输给樱井。  
樱井伸手擒住松本，幽深的双眼直直地看着松本，徐缓地说道：“看来，我需要帮你回忆一下。”

松本润甩开樱井的禁锢，隔空和樱井过了几招，但都被对方轻松化解。松本比划起一记手刀，想要攻击樱井的腹部却被一个灵活地转身躲开，趁着这个间隙樱井将松本的手反向扭转，箍在了身后。松本抬腿扫去，被樱井顶住压倒在了大床上。  
樱井翔居高临下地压制着松本润，松本大力地抬腿敲向樱井的背部。硬生生受了松本这招，樱井闷哼出声，但却在同时掏出了口袋中的手铐，只听见“咔”一声，松本的手被牢牢地铐在了床头。  
“樱井翔，你！！！”松本大惊，用力摇晃着双手试图挣脱束缚，磨红了被铐住的那一圈皮肤，却没有任何效果。  
“这是作为你欺骗我的惩罚。”樱井伏下身子，面对着松本边开始解起了领带，深邃的眼神让松本不寒而栗。  
“樱井翔！你放开我！”松本咬牙，怒视着樱井。  
“不会放开你的。”樱井翔很快褪去了身上的衣服，又开始脱起了松本润的衣物。  
“你！混……”松本还未说出口的话被樱井的吻全数堵在了嘴里。  
樱井翔炽热的嘴唇如同铺天盖地的暴风雨一般袭来，略带惩罚性地啃噬着松本红润的嘴唇。倔强的松本润死死地咬紧了牙关，抵御着入侵。樱井掐住松本的下颚，微微一用力，被迫打开了牙口，让樱井的舌头可以长驱直入。  
樱井激烈地吮吸着松本的唇舌，舌尖扫过口腔内的上颚，牙齿，勾起舌头尽情地交缠，贪婪地掠夺走松本口内所有的空气。  
松本感觉胸膛心跳如擂鼓，樱井的唾液仿佛春药一般，让他浑身酸软麻痹。  
冗长的一吻结束，松本润气喘连连，缺氧的脸蛋浮起明显的红晕，原本挣扎着的双手也脱力地垂在手铐上。  
樱井轻咬着松本的耳垂，在耳边呼出的热气让松本浑身颤栗，顺着脖子一路吻下，锁骨，乳尖，肚脐，腰侧……感到松本身体一震，樱井勾起一抹微笑，腰侧是敏感点吗……  
反复亲吻着腰侧的肌肤，换来松本颤抖不止，难耐地扭动着身体。  
“樱井……翔……你快……停……”勉强从牙缝中挤出几个字。  
“润，你真是太敏感了。”樱井低笑，手却没有停下。  
“快停下……啊……”  
樱井骨节分明的双手从松本的小腿肚一路往上，来到大腿根部，缓缓地抚摸着胯间的肌肤却就是不去抚慰松本腿间早已翘起的挺立。  
“嗯……啊……”松本扭了扭胯，企图甩掉那个在四处点火的双手。

樱井趴伏在双腿之间，细细密密地吻落在周围的肌肤上，慢慢地把吻印上了松本的挺立。松本润浑身猛烈地一震，睁大了眼睛不可置信地看着眼前的樱井翔。从松本的角度看去，可以看到樱井柔软的头发，和线条感十足的背脊。  
“樱井……你……”松本犹豫地出声阻止，却没有得到回音。  
性感的薄唇轻啄着勃起的柱体，从侧面到顶端，伸出舌头舔舐着顶端的汁水，用手揉搓着底端的隆起。强烈的电流从松本的身体里流过，全数汇集到了身下的灼热之上，松本难耐地弯起了膝盖，夹住了樱井的身体。  
将松本的昂扬含入口腔深处吞吐着，舌头有技巧的在柱体的每一寸上滑动，描绘着每个部分的形状。指腹挑逗着暴露在唇舌之外的部分，有轻有重地攻击着每一处的弱点。  
“啊……啊……”松本仰起头，弓起身子，轻轻地来回抽插。  
樱井舔弄着顶端的敏感，松本只觉得眼前好像出现了一片白光，强烈的快感震撼着全身，颤抖着就要释放，却突然被樱井卡住根部，硬生生地阻断了即将要宣泄的欲望。  
“啊——”松本惊呼出声。  
樱井抬头挑眉，“我想现在你可以说实话了。”  
“哈……樱井翔！”松本喘着粗气吼道，不能释放的痛苦在体内翻腾，叫嚣着。  
“谁让你更舒服？”樱井略略一用力，捏住了手里的分身。  
“……”松本咬住下唇别开了脸。  
樱井的手指轻抚过敏感的顶端，折磨着松本紧绷的神经，不出所料听到了身下的人的呻吟。  
“是她，还是我？”樱井低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，双手不忘记刺激着身下的欲望。  
松本闭上双眼，伴随着喘息挤出一个字，“……你。”  
“乖。”樱井揉了揉松本的头顶，露出了一个满意的微笑。  
再次舔上松本润的分身，划过滴着爱液的尖端，舌头伸进凹陷处缠绵地徘徊着，松本的欲望又被挑到制高点，腿间的肌肉紧绷着，再也把持不住地射在了樱井的手里。  
“还想要更多吗？”樱井翔嗓音略带沙哑，像是情人之间的低语。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的松本根本不知道对方在说些什么，迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

蘸取手上残留的白灼，分开松本的双腿，将手指探入底下的幽穴，湿润的手指很快埋进了一个指节，在入口处轻轻骚刮着，微微用力。待伸入了两根手指之后，樱井开始大幅度的在松本高热的蜜穴里挑逗着。  
“啊……啊……”抑制不住的呻吟声从松本嘴里漏出，“樱井……翔……住手……”  
“停不下来了，润。”樱井看到松本的额间的汗液划入到耳后，性感地无可救药，喉结微微一动。  
“你……再不住手……我跟你……没完……”殊不知松本此时的威胁，带上一丝绵软的奶音更撩拨着樱井的欲望。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“不……喜欢……我才……不喜欢！”松本汗如雨下，仿佛身处桑拿室一般。  
樱井脸色一沉，似有冷光从瞳孔中透出，挑起一边的嘴角，骤然拉过松本的腰部，毫不留情地侵入——  
“啊——”松本惊声。  
巨大的硬物慢慢地劈开松本的后穴，无视松本的挣扎和紧绷，滚烫的粘膜紧紧地包裹住入侵那凶狠的灼热。  
“不……你出去……”松本摇着头，汗水从发尾甩出。  
“这是你总是不说实话的惩罚。”樱井喑哑的声音响起，预告着接下来一晚的疯狂。

待整个硬挺都埋入之后，樱井摆动起了腰部，毫不动摇地开始了抽插。松本润已经快要发不出声音，胸膛一上一下大大地起伏着，心脏好像要从胸口直接蹦出，后穴那个正在不停进出的硬物让松本的视野开始逐渐朦胧，直到生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。  
樱井翔完全沉浸在了极致的柔软中，强悍地撞击着，每一次都惩罚似的进到后穴的最深处，每一下都堪堪地划过体内的那一点。  
松本润觉得自己完蛋了，樱井翔就像是一个他难以逃离的漩涡，越是挣扎，陷入得越深，全身都被属于樱井翔的气息包裹着，如同狂风暴雨侵袭着身体和心里的每一个角落……  
捡起一摊散落在地上凌乱的衣物，忽然感到有东西掉在了地毯上，樱井蹲下身捡起，是一个微型u盘。  
回头看了看熟睡过去的松本，樱井握紧了手里的东西。多年的办案经验，樱井迅速地明白了松本此行的目的，以及三缄其口的原因。真是丢脸啊……自己居然也有被妒火冲昏头脑的一天，樱井翔苦笑了两声。  
回到床上，将松本紧紧拥入怀中，这次不能再让你逃跑了。

刺眼的阳光打在脸上，松本的意识逐渐清醒，缓缓地睁开眼，印入眼帘的是弧度倾斜的肩膀和宽阔的胸膛，这个场景怎么有些似曾相识……  
“醒了？”头顶传来磁性的嗓音。  
松本猛然推开了樱井。  
“混蛋！我杀了你！”反应过来之后，作势就要起身挥拳的松本却突然顿在半空中，软趴趴地往樱井身上倒去。  
“可恶……”松本半死不活地趴着，“你给我走着瞧……”  
“润，和我在一起吧。” 樱井翔微笑地搂住了跌落在胸前的人。  
“我拒绝。”  
“为什么？”  
松本润顿了顿，木木地说：“……不喜欢。”并没有像想象中理直气壮地回复，也努力地回避着语气中的不坚定。  
“哪里不喜欢？”樱井追问。  
“哪里都！”松本没好气。  
“呐，润，你有没有想过，你一直追逐着我的原因是什么？”  
樱井平静的问询却像一道惊雷打在松本的心底。

究竟……是为什么呢？  
松本润转头看着身边这个在回程新干线上闭眼着睡的正安稳的人，心中一片迷茫，从前只是盲目地把樱井当作目标不停地奔跑追逐着，却从来没有想过真正的原因，只是单纯的景仰？不，好像又不是这样，不是没有比樱井翔更优秀的人，那为什么不是他们？只是单纯的胜负欲吗？好像也不是如此，等回过神来，抬起头的前方就只有樱井翔逆着光的背影。这么多年来，站在樱井翔身边显得是那样理所当然，潜意识里觉得如果能以这样的方式一直前行，也算是有趣的人生吧。  
与樱井翔分别前他的话还萦绕在耳边，“我会等你找到答案为止。”


End file.
